To collaborate with NCI scientists on the applications of mathematical statistics and applied mathematics to the planning, interpretation, and analysis of scientific experiments. Assumes an essential role in much research within the NCI, activities include not only statistical analysis but also planning valid experiments. Members of the section will be collaborating on projects on the design and analysis of survival curves for potential carcinogens in animal experiments including feeding experiments, painting experiments, and implanted pellet experiments, study of AHH induction as a possible cancer screen, screening for breast cancer and its possible association with the use of reserpine, animal experiments on the synergism of radiation and estrogen in mammary tumor production, and other applications of statistical and mathematical methods in biomedical research.